


Cleanse

by feygrim



Category: Common Law
Genre: Control Issues, Desperation!kink, Eating Disorders, Friends With Benefits, Hunger!kink, M/M, tagging as cause might be triggering for people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feygrim/pseuds/feygrim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes tried another longer cleanse. The results are…..interesting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleanse

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Detox](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10482516) by [Rosetta (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Rosetta)



> First Wesvis fic, woo! Better late than never, right? Hope everyone enjoys! :)

**Day 1**

He was going to finish it this time. No distractions, no cheating. He was going to finish it.

 

This meant he had to avoid Travis during lunch and really, any time they ate. His partner seemed to make it his mission to test his limits, eating the greasiest, meatiest foods right in front of him.

 

“So what cleanse is it this time? I really don't why you put yourself through these things, baby.” Travis whirled around in his chair, taking a huge chomp out of his burrito with a smirk.

 

The headache that always seemed to pop up when Travis spoke slowly started to form and he stood up, ignoring the ridiculous endearment. “I'm not telling you--don't you dare get up. Keep that thing away from me.” His stomach ached just looking at the meaty, tortilla wrapped concoction. Imagine all the juicy meat, dripping with spicy sauce, topped with crunchy peppers and on- _Don't go down that path! No distractions, no cheating!_ _You're in control!_

 

Wes sighed when he picked up the chilled glass. It tasted horrible but it made him feel powerful. In control.  _I'll show him. I won't break this time._

 

“Hey, baby.” Wes jumped as warm, strong arms encased his waist, pulling him in. Hot, meaty-smelling breath puffed against his ear and he shuddered, hating that Travis knew his sensitive spots. “Your place tonight?”

 

He set his glass down, prying Travis' arms apart and pushing him away. “No, not tonight. We have a new case, remember? And what have I told you about PDA at the workplace?”

 

Travis held up his hands, eyes wide and open as if attempting to look innocent, but overall failing with the smirk on his face. “No PDA in the workplace, got it.” He sauntered off, hands in his pocket, whistling. Wes sighed, picking his glass up and taking another sip. He would say he regretted ever sleeping with Travis but that would have been a lie even he couldn't convince himself was true. Somehow the sex helped them get along marginally better. Marginally.

 

**Day 3**

They managed to make a big crack in the case, and Wes was feeling amazing. He sighed happily as he pulled into the precinct parking lot.

 

“Dude, I don't think I've ever seen you smile so much,” Travis teased, as they entered the precinct and went to their respective desks. “Who are you and what have you done with Wes?”

 

“I feel amazing and even you can't ruin that,” Wes replied, straightening up his desk a bit before going to get his lunch cleanse. It was even easier to choke down the juice. _No distractions, no cheating! You're in control._ As he took his last sip, he let out a satisfied sigh. He felt good.

 

“So does that mean we're on for tonight?” Travis whispered when he came back.

“No, of course not,” Wes hissed. “We're still in the middle of this case. Can we just not talk about _that_ at work, at all, please!”

 

Travis sighed, backing off. “Alright, alright. Glad to see you haven't changed completely.” Wes rolled his eyes, turning to face his computer. It was still a good day, yeah, still good.

 

**Day 5**

A bag of something fried and greasy-judging by the smell-was dumped on his table, obnoxiously close to him. “Ah, sorry, man, that's mine. Misjudged the distance.” Travis leaned over and picked up the bag, flashing a golden M in his face, as he unwrapped the bag and took out the packet of fries.

 

His stomach practically snarled and Wes struggled to not snatch the fry right out of his partner's hand. “Would you not eat that in front of me?!”

 

“Whoa, Wes, you okay, man?” Travis sat up in his chair, concerned expression dampened by the way he was slowly inching the fry into his mouth. “You know, you really don't have to go through with this. You're perfectly healthy.”

 

“No, I really do,” Wes snapped. “And stop stuffing your mouth, we have to close this case!” He snatched a file up, glaring at the other man. After this case, he would drink a celebratory cleanse smoothie. _No distractions, no cheating. You're in control._

 

“Yeah, of course, man,” Travis said breezily. He brought his index finger up to his mouth, licking the salt and grease from it. Wes swallowed, zeroing in on the pink tongue cupping the salt crystals, then blinked and turned his head quickly to the piece of paper. He steadfastly ignored Travis smirking and cleaning off the rest of his fingers.

 

_You're. In. Control._

 

**Day 7**

Wes felt horrible. It was day seven and he didn't know if he could stomach it anymore. But every time he saw Travis eat something unhealthy with that stupid smile on his face, his resolve returned, like he had to something to prove. He would show Travis that his way wasn't right. That you have to know your limits. Wes knew his limits, of course.

 

_No distractions._

 

_No cheating._

 

_You're in control._

 

**Day 10**

They managed to close the case before Wes went completely crazy and killed everyone on the force. Even Dr. Ryan and the rest of the group advised that these cleanses weren't healthy for him.

 

“What do they know?” Wes muttered, dumping kale into the juice processor. “I'm the healthiest I've ever been!”

 

Surprisingly, Travis had no comment, other than to eat several types of fatty, oily, and extremely unhealthy foods in front of him. Delicious _ , _ succulent meat, fluffy pastries and cakes, carb-loaded breads and pastas, so good, so- _ No! No distractions, no cheating!  _

 

Travis Marks was the biggest distraction out there. The Devil's Advocate.

 

“Asshole,” Wes muttered, pouring protein powder in and closing the lid. He was about to press the On button when he heard a knock. Well, several knocks. Several, irritating knocks and an even more irritating voice.

 

“Hey, Wes, open up! Man, I know you're in there! Come on, let's celebrate! We haven't spent a lot of time together lately....if you know what I mean.....”

 

Wes sighed and opened the door, grimacing as he was faced with his ever-bubbly partner. “Unfortunately, I always know what you mean.”  
  


“Glad to see we're on the same page, baby.” Travis leaned in for a kiss and Wes held up his hand, pointing down at the bags he was holding.

 

“What is that?” He raised his eyebrows, giving Travis an incredulous look. He knew what it was, he just wanted confirmation. Travis easily pushed past him and made a beeline to the kitchen. Wes swallowed the urge to strangle his partner and followed him.

 

“Food, Wesley Mitchell. Not this stuff you call food. Real food. And wine.” Travis grinned, waving the bottle.

 

_No distractions, no cheating! You're in control!_

 

“I'm on a cleanse,” Wes reminded him, giving him a weary look and pointedly not looking at the bags. He turned on the processor though it could only drown Travis out for a few minutes, pouring the green liquid into his glass. “This is my food. I'm perfectly happy with it.”

 

Travis tsked, shaking his head. “You are definitely not happy. Actually, I've never seen you so miserable! And that's saying something, Wes.” He walked over to the table in the middle of the room, pulling out the items, one by one. “Look, I ordered some of your favorites. Cheese-y breadsticks with marinara, barbecue wings, sliders. And for dessert, red velvet cupcakes with cream cheese frosting.” Travis turned to him with a grin. “So how about we go to bed, get nice and cozy, and we feed each other. Sexy, right? I don't know how else I'd rather spend my night.”

 

His mouth flooded with saliva and it took a while to swallow, he was too busy staring at the spread laid out. Wes heard a whimper and realized it came from him, and he bit his lip hard, tasting metal on his tongue.  _ No distractions, no cheating. You're in control _ “I-I don't want any of that. Just eat it yourself.” He picked up his glass, ignoring his hand trembling as he took a small sip. 

 

Travis pulled a face that said “suit yourself” and picked up a wing, collapsing on the couch. From Wes' vantage point, he could see Travis take a messy bite out of it, spreading barbecue sauce- _ You're in control _ -everywhere, and it was like in slow motion, the way he lifted his thumb up to his mouth- _ You're. In. Control- _ and puckered his lips to suck the sauce- _ You're in _ -

 

Wes slammed his glass down, making Travis still long enough for him to grab his wrist. He stared at the meaty thumb, covered in tangy barbecue sauce that smelled  _ divine,  _ and he felt his whole body tremble with restraint. He'd spent this whole time holding himself back and he didn't know how to stop. “I-I don't—Travis, I can't-I-!” 

 

His voice cracked as he looked up at his partner, who stared wide-eyed back at him. Every part of him felt like it was pulsing, even his cock. He didn't know how he could be hard in this situation; the want-no, the  _ hunger _ -he had for that sauce on Travis' thumb, just that tiny bit of sauce, rivaled lust. 

 

He took a shaky, drawn out breath and said the word that he hoped, desperately, would give him permission. “Please!”

 

“Jesus,” Travis breathed, seeming to collect himself. “You really wound yourself tight this time, huh, Wes.” His partner glanced down, raising an eyebrow at the raised bulge. “You really want it, don't you?”

 

Wes nodded frantically, not trusting his voice. He would do anything for a taste, just a taste. He was an open book for Travis and would let the man rip him apart, page by page, as long as he could get a taste.

 

Then Travis said the magic words. “Have at it, baby.”

 

That was all Wes needed to attack, licking and sucking the thumb until every drop of sauce was gone. Every part of him sang to the heavens and thrummed, hungry for more. He panted as if he ran a marathon, dropping Travis' wrist, and looking up at him, begging with his eyes. “P-please, need-!”

 

Travis hushed him, placing a kiss on his forehead. “Don't worry, baby. I'll take care of you.” He ripped a piece of chicken from the wing. “But we have to go slow, okay?” Wes lunged for the piece, stopping when Travis pulled his hand back. “Okay?”

 

Wes swallowed what little saliva he had left, shaking with desperation. But he had to trust his partner. “ ….Okay.....” Travis smiled and held out the piece and Wes devoured it like the reward it was. It wasn't enough. He needed more. Something pressed against his hard-on and he struggled not to whimper.

 

“Just take it, Wes. You need to loosen up, so just take it. You don't have to do anything today, baby,” Travis assured, pressing his foot down just a bit harder. “I'm going to take care of you.”

 

Wes shuddered, head swimming from the overpowering scent of food and the tingling pleasure slowly enveloping his body. The tension in his shoulders relaxed slightly and he gave in. Devil's Advocate indeed.

 

He had to trust his partner. Who else could he trust?

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me at loveisfx.tumblr.com


End file.
